Nicotina
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Sabes o que é mais amargo nisto tudo? Nesta despedida? É que, para sempre, existirá a incerteza de um retorno." Rodolphus L./Rabastan L.


**Nome do autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Nicotina**

**Capa: : http : / / i555 . photobucket . com / albums / jj472 / sly-lestrange / nicotina . jpg (retirem os espaços ^^) **

**Ship: Rodolphus Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange**

**Gênero: Drama**

**Classificação: K+**

**Observação: O POV de Rabastan Lestrange está destacado em _itálico_ (formato de Carta).**

* * *

**Nicotina**

_Por Lestrange_

Tinha tudo em mente. Cada pormenor. Tinha traçado o seu próprio caminho. Arriscava-se, mas queria, acima de tudo, ser fiel a quem servia, nem que isso significasse afastar-se dele. Dizer-lhe adeus. O último adeus, aquela nostálgica palavra que nos crava como punhais.

Os ruídos dentro da sua mente ecoavam incansavelmente. Ele tentava ignorar. Nada o ia impedir do seu último acto. Havia algo que o acalmava. Algo muggle, mas era uma forma de ser outra pessoa. Fugir da realidade. Da _sua_, pois era cruel demais para encarar de uma só vez. Acedeu o cigarro com um movimento lento e ténue. _Incendio. _Da sua boca, deslizando pelos seus finos e rubros lábios, o fumo era expulso dos seus pulmões lentamente , de forma a ser absorvido até à mais ínfima partícula de nicotina.

-x-

Pegou no pedaço de pergaminho amarelecido pelo interminável tempo sem qualquer atenção. Procurou uma pena. Até que, atrás de um livro, uma penugem velha e negra sobressaiu na escuridão. Seca, tal como a sua alma sem cuidado. Deixada á deriva para que _ele _a reencontrasse. A respiração de Rabastan invadiu o pequeno pedaço de papel com uma nuvem cinzenta e carregada de carbono, penetrando cada partícula da pequena folha. Agora tinha uma essência, uma razão de existência.

Faziam três meses exactos naquele dia cinzento e chuvoso. O aperto no seu peito era cada vez maior, ansiando uma nova aproximação. Porém, não era ingénuo ao ponto de pensar ou sequer imaginar que haveria uma nova oportunidade. Rodolphus apenas o tinha deixado. Sempre soube disso, quando o som da robusta porta bateu contra o limite da casa. Depois disso, viu-o mais uma vez. Com um longo e negro casaco lhe assentava bem sobre os seus largos ombros. Mas via-o inseguro ao lado daquela bela mulher de cabelos longos negros como as trevas. Bellatrix Black _Lestrange_. O novo apelido repudiava-o.

Não compareceu abertamente à cerimónia. Escondendo-se atrás de um certo obstáculo, presenciou uma agoniante celebração. O que para uns era júbilo, para ele era como se o seu coração fosse arrancado violentamente do seu peito deixando um vazio no seu lugar. Um vazio que ele jamais podia suportar. Um vácuo impossível de ser reocupado. Ficando o seu peito desprovido de esperança, de amor ou qualquer sentimento por _ele_. Mesmo assim não tinha qualquer ideia de desistir. Ele sentiria a mesma dor, exactamente o mesmo sofrimento e peso na sua ruidosa mente. Cada noite em claro, cada dia desatento ao mundo que o rodeava.

-x-

A pena dançou para os seus longos e pálidos dedos. Com um movimento lento e penoso, mergulhou a ponta sobre a tinta negra. Demasiado líquida e imperturbável. Tal como os seus pensamentos. Não os demonstrava a ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu próprio irmão. Este, apenas percebia as mudanças no horizonte das íris quase inacessíveis de Rabastan.

A pena ficou a absorver a tinta por esquecimento. O seu pensamento estava agora a vaguear pelos impenetráveis olhos dele, de Rodolphus.

Despertou e retirou a pena do recipiente empoeirado. A primeira letra foi rasurada ficando com tinta em excesso, o que levou o _R _a realçar-se sobre todas as outras letras.

Acendeu um novo cigarro. Sabia que em perfeita consciência jamais faria o que estava a fazer. Havia algo naquele fumo amargo que o obrigava a deixar de ser quem era para se camuflar nas cortinas da verdade.

-x-

_Como sempre, serei o teu oposto. Aquele que dá a cara e não foge da realidade. Eu encaro-a. Talvez nunca tenhas sido digno da minha confiança. Eu despeço-me imaginando-me a prostrar a minha face na tua, encarando o meu maior medo, mas não covardemente. Tento também imaginar-me a virar-te as costas e caminhar no teu oposto, com a imagem da tua incompreendida e reservada face a emoções. _

_No dia em que a porta bateu fazendo ecoar pelas paredes desta casa o som da traição e da fuga, foi como uma brilhante e fria luz esverdeada viesse na minha direcção e elimina-se a minha existência._

_Fizeste a tua escolha. Eu fiz a minha. Confesso que nem por um momento pensei no que a minha vida passaria a ser depois da tua silenciosa e covarde despedida. _

_Não desperdiço o esforço de escrever esta carta. Tudo isto para te dizer: as tuas oportunidades esgotaram-se. O Lord espera-me. Serei fiel a quem sirvo até ao fim. Provavelmente nem a Ele revelarás a tua devida confiança. Tentarás fugir aos teus erros. Mas nunca que te esqueças de uma simples coisa: podes fugir aos erros, mas eles não se evaporam e perseguir-te-ão para sempre, inegavelmente._

_Sim. Podes encarar isto como uma despedida. Não te encaro face a face porque sei que não conseguiria conter as minhas insanas e obsessivas emoções. Fugirei, tal como tu. Mas tens aqui as minhas últimas palavras. Adeus e, por favor, não me procures mais. És dela. Sabes o que é mais amargo nisto tudo? Nesta despedida? É que, para sempre, existirá a incerteza de um retorno._

_ Aquele que te deseja os mesmos sentimentos que sente neste exacto momento,_

_ Rabastan. _

-x-

Uma coruja cansada e castanha abriu as asas e vagarosamente esvoaçou para fora da janela, e bateu as asas em direcção ao sol tremeluzente no horizonte.

-x-

Um fio vermelho estrangulava a folha de papel de forma que esta não se abrisse. Com um movimento rápido e desconfiado, Rodolphus desenrolou o pequeno pedaço de papel.

Um forte odor a tabaco invadiu-o. Não precisou de ver no final da redacção de quem se tratava. Aquela essência reveladora de demasiada nicotina misturada com o carbono proveniente dos cigarros que _só _Rabastan fumava.

Curiosidade e medo. As duas palavras que melhor descreviam a mente de Rodolphus. Tremendo, começou a ler…

O fim revelou-se mais cruel do que ele mesmo esperava. Na sua áspera mão, o pergaminho fora amarrotado, com uma força estonteante. Rapidamente, formava uma forte chama. As substâncias dos tão odiados cigarros eram devolvidas ao fogo, agora, para sempre.

-x-

Uma lágrima deslizou pela face de Rodolphus, encontrando a barba áspera e forte, onde se dissolveu.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o XII Challenge Relâmpago do 6V.

Tendo certos agradecimentos a fazer começo por agradecer à B., por ter betadoa fic e ter dado a sua maravilhosa opinião em relação a ela. À Jeeh, um obrigado, por ter lido e também dado a sua opinião que amei, btw ^^ Fic dedicada à B., porque... eu tinha saudades e ainda bem que voltaste HAHAHAHAHA

Comentários inspiram e são muuuito bons para o ego do autor HAHAHAH

Por isso REVIEW!!!


End file.
